Tears Under The Rain
by smpcgirl
Summary: I was meant to destroy him, ruin his soul like what his family did to my family for generations. I know I would succeed but does this include me falling helplessly inlove with him? Tyler and OC Full summary inside R&R.
1. The Funeral

Tears under the Rain

Chapter 1: My last farewell

Summery: Growing up in high society was always a challenge for me. The death of my mother brought me closer to the Ipswich society. Was I truly home in this place? I had relived my fears over and over again and this brings pain to my heart. As I posing for a person who wants a fresh start, I set aside the tragedies of my past. Could it be possible for me to fall helplessly in love with the man I vowed myself to loathe and to diminish. 

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine however those you do not recognize, I claim ownership to that.

_Dark skies covered the heavens. Clouds threatened to release numerous raindrops and thunder began to roll in. A common weather here in Ipswich and yet for a perfect moment, it matched my current foul mood. _

_Tears threaten to escape from my eyes and in a matter of seconds they did. My cheeks seem to be burning after passing through the files of tress that led to the barn. Panting from the run, pain struck me at my side as I struggled to keep my balance. _

_A chilly wind came blowing against my cheeks, this made me numb. Chills tingled across my body and that made me aware of my current state. The wind made my hands clammy and my body froze because of the cold. Yet in contradiction to this, I was burning inside. My heart was filled with raw passion, emotions filled with hate. _

_A satisfied smile spread across my lips. Tonight it will end. Then a thought came into my mind. _

_"What is love anyway? Nothing good happens whenever there is love. Love brought me disappointment, it brought me hatred and with it often reduced me to tears. Tears I vowed never to shed in front of anyone". This thought made me angrier. Falling helplessly in love was suicidal. It nearly killed me._

_Gasping for breath, it took me a moment to savor my surroundings. Everything seems to be dull, brown leaves cascaded with the wind as it slowly fell to the floor. _

_"Autumn, my favorite season." I thought. The only color that brightened up the dark surroundings was red. Bright red leaves bid farewell to the warmth of the summer and greeted the chill of winter. I had caught sight of another bright red that was found on the floor. Blood. It was a great contrast to the humus._

_Blood was trickling out from my open wounds. It was safe to say that my white muslin gown was ruined. Barely conscious, I forced my way against the tall weeds that seem to be blocking my way._

_I had to get there in time. The heavy rain that fell already has drenched my whole apparel and washed the traces of pain that inflicted my body. There wasn't a sight of blood anymore, at least for now. My vision seems to be getting blurry and for a second I saw lightning. It stroke and illuminated my dark surroundings._

_I finally saw figures and this brought me feelings of great relief. In this relief, I felt more pain. Angry conversations were carried by the howling wind. I strained my ears to listen, to know what was happening._

_"Give it all up Danvers. You know I'll win this time" came a mocking tone from Chase Collins_

_"Get it through your thick skull Collins, I won last time and with four against one, you have no chance" replied Caleb Danvers_

_"That's where you're wrong" Chase said teasingly "You may all be powerful now, but I have something greater than all your powers combined"_

_I felt a scream trying to escape out from my throat. _

_"Give it up guys." a laugh bubbled from Chase. "Figured that since all of you were raised up as spoiled brats you don't know how to miss things unless it's taken from you" _

_"Stop with the riddles Collins" Reid Garwin replied angrily "Just spit out what you've got to say so we can get out of this God forsaken place and have a decent party. And note that I did not hand you an invitation"_

_Anger flashed in the eyes of Chase "Oh so you agree with me that it is a must to stop playing games then"_

_A swift movement came and suddenly…_

_"Nooo" screamed a figure I couldn't quite make out clearly "Don't you dare hur"_

beep

"Dammit" I cried out. I grabbed my alarm clock that stood by my nightstand. "6:00 am" Burying my head under my pillow, I tried to forget the dream that frightened me. It was so vivid, I felt my own pain, my warm blood against the palm of my hands.

A knock against the door came and a muffled voice said "Honey, it's time for you to get up, you can no longer avoid what's happening, and you can't lock yourself for-"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. I knew it was him, it was always him. He, who forced me to look at the brighter side of things. It wasn't him who lost a mother. A mother whom one loves dearly. 

He barely cared for her. I knew that. It was simply a fact. In his marriage of twenty years, he abandoned her just like a child would do to her rag doll. He just stood there as he watched his wife perish before his own eyes. He didn't care, he didn't feel anything.

Silence filled the room, I knew he was waiting outside. But I couldn't face him, I couldn't face anyone. No one knew the truth, not even the man whom my mother claimed loved her dearly. It was I who only knew the tragedy of our past. And those too who has caused us pain.

Today was the day, the funeral. The moment where I would last see the beautiful face of my mother who cared for me. She was there for the past seventeen years, soothing me and loving me. My confidant and my best friend and I too shared her anguish and pains on the day she slipped away.

I felt the soft stabbing against my skin. It was the day THEY took her a way from me. 

Slowly getting up from my four poster bed, I gather my garb for the day and headed towards the shower.

"What do you want for breakfast?" came another sound at the door. 

My stomach grumbled, it has been three days since I had last eaten a decent meal. I was desperate, ignoring my better judgment… 

"Toast and butter" I grumbled

"What was that honey" he replied

"Toast and butter!" I said annoyingly. I slammed the bathroom door after I finished my reply.

Turning the warm water on, my nerves began to relax. My soft curls became wet instantly. My hair flowed at my backside and rested on my pail skin. After enjoying the warmth of the water, I grabbed my towel and wiped myself dry.

I stepped out of the shower and looked at the mirror. Peering closely, I saw the image of my mother. They were all right when they said I was a mirror image of her. With my light brown hair enhanced with soft curls and piercing green eyes, who would contradict to this. I looked down and cried softly.

Minutes came and a few hours passed. I stepped inside the limo that was waiting for us at entrance of our house. Closely following me was the man I called father for many years. Once inside I glanced ever so often at my diamond studded watch that was around my wrist. We sat in awkward silence for a full minute. 

"He just had to break the awkward silence." I thought grimly

"Alison" he said softly. He knew I was hurt, he could clearly see it in my eyes. Trying to make an effort to care for me, he pretended to care. Being pretentious was one of the things I can't stand most. But being away for most of the years of my childhood, this was a fact he didn't know.

"Alison" he said again putting a great stress, indicating the seriousness of this conversation. "I read last night your mother's last will, and in the most years of our marriage, I have ignored her wishes." He said seriously

"Oh duh dad" I retorted with a hint of anger in my voice. "Only a blind person like you would only see this now"

"Now you listen to me young lady" He said angrily "And listen well. She stated that she wanted to move you to Spenser Academy after her death." He lifted my chin roughly so I could meet his icy blue eyes. "Did you know she went to school there? She loved that school Alison and I think she would want you to love that place as well"

I looked at him straight at the eye. Deep down I knew I had to go there. She told me herself. I had to do something. I had to fulfill her wishes. I felt the fears that were kept in my heart emerging. I had to face them.

"She made a wise decision father, I belong there." I answered monotonously. 

He looked at me oddly. He knew I wasn't fully at ease being in the same town where Mom grew up.

"I'm glad you're willing to start a new life Alison and I greatly appreciate that, we can start aga-"he said slowly as he attempted to bring me towards his arms.

I withdrew from him. Coldness now filled my heart. "Father don't start with that" I answered while glaring at him

Suddenly the car halted. We had reached the steps of the cathedral. I quickly stepped outside. I wanted to end the conversation that barely had any sincerity. I made a fast escape and I did not mind the confuse expressions of everyone. 

The fresh air that greeted me was a great change of atmosphere. Being cooped inside the house, I barely saw daylight. Warmed up by the sunlight, this brought a soft glow to my face. The radiance however did not help subdue the sadness I felt inside.

I greeted everyone with a polite nod as I slowly climbed the stairs heading to the door of the cathedral. I felt a light wind blowing against the soft edges of my black dress. I bowed my head low as I entered the place. Silence was all around me and I saw everyone giving me a pitied look.

I walked further and ignored everyone. My thoughts were too jumbled for me to care of what others think.

The service soon stared when everyone was settled in. A large crowd had gathered to bid my mother a last farewell. I focused all my attention to the casket that lay in front of me and everyone soon followed. I barely heard a single voice through out the whole service.

Words said by my mother hours before her upcoming death just replayed again and again in the deepest parts of my thoughts. As they carried the casket towards the cemetery that stood beside the cathedral, I finally gained back my senses and heard soft murmurs. 

"What a pity, that child lost her mother and her being so young" said an elderly woman whom I believe is my relation. A long lost aunt maybe.

"I heard that Fiona overdose herself with pills" said a gossiper whom I believe is one of my father's mistresses

Anger flooded through my veins. How dare she have her presence in my mother's funeral. I drew closer to her and slapped her hard in the face.

"You foul woman, how dare you show your face here and insult my mother!" I screamed angrily. I felt my father's arms pulling me away from her.

I looked at him in the eye and I said venomously and whispered to him "I want her out of here now and don't give me another opportunity to slap her face again father"

I stood properly again and walked away. I knew I caused a scene and I knew consequences would follow later on. But for now one thing is important. My last farewell.

They lowered her casket slowly to the ground as everyone threw pink roses. Pink roses were her favorite. I smiled sadly. I looked up and saw that rain clouds were now over us, threatening to spill rain in any second. I knew everyone was hasty to get home. Who would want to get their exquisite suits soaked?

The funeral was finally over when the diggers covered the deep ground with soil. Everyone said their goodbyes to my father and me and left soon afterwards. Father didn't bother to wait for me. Stepping inside the limo, he pretended to not know of my existence. I knew he was fuming and like every moment, I didn't care.

With my black stilettos at hand, I sat cross legged on the soil that very damped. I felt the slow rain pelting against my skin. I was alone now. Then I gazed over to the freshly covered ground.

"Mom" I said softly as tears were threatening to fall again. "You never deserved to die, none of us do, I promise you I'll fulfill your wishes and I won't stop until I take my last breath. I love you mom, always and forever."

Tears now were flowing freely. But the strong rain was washing it all away. I felt cold and I knew that I was now soaked to the bone. And yet suddenly I felt the rain dying down. I looked up and saw a figure holding an umbrella over my head and his. 

I knew it was a man based on his build. He had broad shoulders that were hidden beneath the suit he wore for the service. I failed to see him earlier. Was it because his blonde hair clearly blended with my relatives or did he just arrived?

Comfort filled my body for I knew he kept his promise to me.

He offered his slightly calloused hand and lifted me at ease from my feet. I meet his soft teasing blue eyes that were now full of seriousness.

"Reid…" I said softly

Authors Note: Hope I sparked your interest. And oh, all the stuff before the beep, that's part of Alison's dream. Please Review and tell me what you think about it. :D 


	2. With one last look

Authors note: I would like to thank all those who read the story

Authors note: I would like to thank all those who read the story. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Special thanks to Tala and hockeygrl125 for reviewing, you brightened my day more! 

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine however those you do not recognize, I claim ownership to that.

_End of Chapter 1_

_He offered his slightly calloused hand and lifted me at ease from my feet. I meet his soft teasing blue eyes that were now full of seriousness._

"_Reid…" I said softly_

Chapter 2: With one last look

I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck for support. I could feel him wrapping his arms around my waist as lifted me slowly from the ground. I felt the umbrella hit the soft ground and it flew past us as the wind blew it by. And with that he was drenched under the rain with me.

"I'm here for you babe so don't you worry." He said as he looked deeply into my eyes.

My eyes were clouded with mixed emotions. I felt that he saw it all, the pains and grief. I became vulnerable under his eyes. Baring my soul to others was wrong, mother taught me that. And after years of practice I quickly placed a mask to hide my emotions. 

"Oh shut up Garwin, if you truly meant that you are here for me, you wouldn't be two hours late." I said to him teasingly attempting to lighten up the thick mood that stood by us.

"Hey it's the thought that counts. I came for you and not everyone has the pleasure of being graced by my presence" he replied cockily as he placed me on the ground gently. "And is that a smile I see gracing your gorgeous face already?"

"Now that proves the greatness of my comforting power." He said with an amused expression

"Comforting power" I said sarcastically.

"Friends comfort each other and I'm here doing that so that clearly shows what a great friend I am. I even ruined a good suit for you. Doesn't that make you feel special?" he replied heartily

And at that very moment he gave me a smile, the Garvin smile. It was a picture worth dreaming each night as one lays asleep. And most importantly it was a smile that makes every girl's heart melt. And even with that lopsided grin plastered on his handsome face, my heart would still remain cold as stone.

"Let's get out of here Al, your drenched and I'm drenched" he said it as if it is a clear fact. He then started walking towards his car.

He had already walked a short distance before he realized I still remained at the place he once were. He turned his head around and looked at me skeptically. 

"Are you coming or what? Its freezing" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

I reached his side in a matter of seconds. His expression then became soft when I stood beside him. He saw that many thoughts were running through my head now.

"Penny for your thoughts Ms Alison Gram?" He said with a bemused air.

"Nothing that's important" I said in a monotonous tone. I then focused my gaze to his eyes yet the rain didn't permit me a clear vision. 

"We'll since you've been nothing but good to me Reid Garwin and this gesture is clearly seen the moment your suede shoes became very wet." I stated while pointing at his shoes.

I now notice that the rain was beginning to slow down and I only can feel a drizzle upon my skin.

I bent my body in a 90 degree angle to indicate that I was bowing to him "I wish to ask you to grace us with your presence in my humble abode" 

Laughter erupted from him. It took him a full minute for him to regain his composure.

"And may I ask what's so funny kind sir?" I said with a hint of an English accent

"Well" he said while holding a smile "My lady wishes my presence in her humble abode is that correct"

I nodded, as we continued to head for his car. I followed him closely barely catching up with his lengthy strides. 

"So you are telling me that with 10 bedrooms, 2 of which a have their own wing, an indoor and outdoor pool, a tennis court, a putting green and a driving range that's about 500 yards long, is a humble abode?" He looked at me unbelievingly

I snickered. Laughing heartily felt greet. I realized it's been a while since I laughed joyously.

"But if you insist" he said with a smirk "I don't mind crashing your place, lounge by the pool and maybe spot one of your gorgeous friends and ----

"Ok Reid" I said holding a hand in front of his face "I don't want to hear any of your fantasies anymore. I'm fine not knowing your personal business and---."

I stopped at mid sentence. I caught a glimpse of a huge hummer parked at the curb. 

"Nice ride Reid" I commented. "I always liked boys with big toys"

"Is that so" he said as if he were in heavy thought. "Boys with big toys needs pretty women as an accessory and you Al will fit the part perfectly.

A giggle escaped my throat and I gave him a disbelief look.

"But if I'd be your perfect accessory, then I'm a tad bit overdress don't you think "I said teasingly attempting to walk ahead of him.

My efforts failed miserably as he easily caught up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his side. I looked up and battled my eyelashes at him mocking one of his fans.

He laughed again and his grip tightened a bit and this made me fully aware of the warmth brought by his body.

It was always like this with him. Endless laughs and constant teasing. Reid being my best friend always brightened up my day no matter how gloomy it seems.

He released me from his side as he opened the door. I walked towards the other side and climbed onto the passenger's seat. With the engine started and the heater placed on high, I felt the warmth instantly.

He then took of and headed to my house. He knew the roads at heart. How can he not. He's been driving from Ipswich to our Boston mansion ever since the day he turned sixteen. Our tradition stated that we hold movie nights every Saturday once a month at the private theater located at basement of the manor. Never did he miss a Saturday of our tradition. 

We were silent for a while and all I could hear was the soft hum of the engine until my sneeze broke the silence. A few sneezes followed that and I knew instantly I caught a cold. 

"If being sick means avoiding my father then maybe it isn't too bad. And yet again, I'd be stuck in my bed all day." I groaned at this thought. I hate being cooped up in the house.

He gave me a look of concern. "Are you sick? He paused for a while obviously in deep thought. 

I raised my brow and gave him a questioning look but it was cut short as another sneeze came by. By this time my nose was red because of constant sneezing and that wasn't a pleasant sight to see.

He didn't answer my question but instead looked away.

And suddenly I felt better. A sneeze no longer came over me and I felt I could breathe a little better. I glanced down and my clothes appeared to be fully dry and so was his. 

Before I could voice out what had happened, he turned the wheel and he turned off the engine indicating that we had arrived. He stepped out of his door quickly and rushed to my side. I followed his lead and stepped out of the vehicle.

He opened the door and held it open for me to enter as well. I quickly noticed that this was an odd behavior of Reid, for he never opens anyone's door.

"Reid" I began as I grabbed his wrist to stop him from climbing the stairs "Is it strange that my cold is gone?" 

He looked at me and he saw the look of question written all over of my face.

"You're dry, people catch a cold if they're wet and soaked" he answered with a bored tone as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"And that too, how did I become suddenly dry, I was soaked to the bone and you were too" I stated patiently, I wasn't about to let this conversation drop.

"Where have you been living in Alison, its called heaters" he looked at me and I felt that he was growing impatient as every second passed.

He climbed up the grand stairs as I was trailing closely behind him not minding the traces of mud I left on the carpeted floor. We were both now at the top of the stairs.

"Reid, you still have clothes in the—"I began before he cut me at mid sentence.

"Guest room, and yes I know where it is." He said in a dry tone. 

He turned his back to me and started to head for the guestroom. I could see that his figure was beginning to fade as he now stood far from me. I then headed towards my room and slowly the knob of the French doors.

I paused for a moment and said silently to myself.

"Reid what are you keeping from me"

It must have been an hour or so when I stepped out of the shower.

I chose my favorite tight black jeans to go with my plain black spaghetti top. It paired well with my yellow pumps and my long single strand pearl necklace. I then grabbed my black trench that hung near the door.

Emerging from the bathroom, I was surprised to see Reid lying on top of my bed. Normally if he was in a bad mood, he'd avoid me as if I were a plague. Thinking that his mood has been better, I jumped on the bed and surprised him. 

I broke his intense gaze at the chandelier than hung directly on top of my bed. I sat gracefully beside him with my feet tucked neatly Indian style.

I gazed at his apparel. He was dressed in a button up shirt partnered with formal jeans and a new pair of suede shoes. Something was missing and I wondered to myself. Then I realized his hands were gloveless and his blonde hair stood out contrasting his tan skin just because of the missing beanie he failed to wear.

"Looks like I'm under dress for our lunch Reid and here I thought I was the formal dresser of us two" I said to him teasingly testing if he was back to his normal mood.

I had decided in the shower to let go of the topic we discussed earlier. I rarely saw him with an edgy mood and with Reid in his foul mood clearly meant bad company.

"Well apparently the only clothes I left were these and I can't go parading myself without clothes can I? "He replied with a smirk I knew too well.

Apparently his bad mood had died down and for that I was happy.

"And who's fault is it now then" I retorted "What kind of person would only leave formal clothing at his best friend's house incase he got drenched under the rain."

A smile appeared in his lips but he however he didn't say anything. 

"Come on" I urged him "I'm starving, I think we deserve a good lunch after what happened this morning don't you think?"

I tried to pull him up but failed miserably. 

"Reid, stop being bulky and get up." I whined at him.

"So you're the only one starving then, oh wasn't it me who waited for a good hour while you were showering. Here I was lying on your bed debating to myself whether or not I should knock down your door just incase you were trying to drown yourself" He said with a huff at the end

"God help me if I did" he said exasperatedly. 

I laughed at him "You wouldn't dare" I teased. 

"And do I look like the suicidal type" I said while putting my hands on my hips kneeling just beside him.

He got up and hauled me over his shoulder as he headed towards the door.

"Reid" I screamed "Put me down or else lunch is on you"

"As you wish" he stated as he placed me on the ground again. 

He continued on with a teasing smile "and you call me bulky, cut back on the steak will you Al"

I slapped him at the back playfully, pretending to throw him a glare.

"I only speak of the truth so –"he paused as something caught his attention with great interest. I followed his gaze and it ended with me looking at the direction of my father's study

We were now halfway down the stairs and adjacent to my father's private room. The door was open and my eyes widen. There stood my father heatedly kissing the woman I saw at the funeral. My eyes clouded with anger.

My father saw me and stopped immediately. He clearly saw the anger etched upon my face. I turned to my heel and ran back up stairs leading to my bedroom.

I opened the door and hastily looked for my duffle bag. I stepped inside my walk in closet and grabbed a few jeans, shirts and jackets. I shoved my toiletries and included my favorite flat black boots that ended up to my knee. 

I searched for my cell phone, my laptop, and other electronics. I placed them hurriedly to another bag that I saw lying on the floor at the foot of my bed.

I heard angry noises at door and I could clearly make out one of these voices were Reid's.

"Sir" I heard Reid say slowly attempting to keep his anger from showing in his voice.

"I think it's too late to talk to her"

He was right. I hated him from the bottom of my soul. Not just because of his many women he kept but also for abandoning me and my mother. I used to think highly of him, the figure a little girl could depend on when monsters were scaring her in the middle of the night.

Business trip after the other, he was never there. From a girl I became a woman. He missed my first steps and my first words. But most importantly he missed my first heartbreak that was caused by broken promises made by him.

"She's my daughter and I have the right to see her, so step aside young man before –"my father said angrily

I was now at the door and watching the scene unfold before my eyes.

"Before you can what sir, hit me" Reid said mockingly 

"How dare you accuse me of such thing. You think I would hit my daughter" he said as his voice lined with anger.

He then realized that I had joined their company. His gaze then darted from Reid's eyes to mine. I caught his expression and sent him an icy stare.

"Alison, I can explain" he started pleadingly

"There's nothing to explain" I answered back coldly. I adjusted the strap of my bag that now rested on my shoulder.

"You still live under my house, under my rules and you will listen to me" he stated with authority his eyes bulging. He was beyond furious now.

He wasn't used being answered back. My whole life was spent following him. His words were always followed and that is a rule. No one has a say or has an opportunity to point out their opinion.

"Then me leaving your roof indicates that you don't have a say anymore." I said angrily

He then looked at my bags and he knew I was serious. 

"You know what the irony is dad, I always did love you. I remember when I was a child, I would sit here in the stair case and wait for you to come home on Christmas day. I just wanted you to come home so we could spend Christmas together." I said dryly

I glared at him and continued "But you never did come. You broke all my hopes that someday we would get together and become a true family." 

He stood there baffled.

"And with you screwing another girl on the very same day of the funeral of your wife, you lost all my respect." I said silently at him. 

I sent him one last angry look and headed towards the door where I knew a chilly wind would greet me. Reid took possession of my bags and walked ahead to place everything at the back seat.

And at the door I hesitated. I turned around and saw that he had left the spot where he once stood. He didn't care about me, he only cared about himself. And with one last look at the place where I grew up I knew I lost everything.

As I stepped out of the door, I heard a soft sound coming from the engine. Reid was already seated at the driver's seat when I opened the door. I gave him a weary smile as I stepped in. And with one nod, we went our way. 

Most of our journey was spent in silence. And no the air wasn't awkward. I wasn't in the mood for any conversation and he knew this. As he drove down the road heading to Ipswich, he whistled softly to the tune that was playing on the radio.

I started to drift of with my head leaning against the glass. I saw Reid glancing at me every so often to make sure I was all right. 

The moment I closed my eyes, I thought of Ipswich. "My destiny is laid there. I have yet to face heavy trials and difficult obstacles. " 

I awoke from my slumber and I realized that hours had already passed. The sun was now setting and the street lights were the ones illuminating the road.

"Did you have a good sleep sleeping beauty?" he asked when he saw that I was now awake.

I nodded sleepily and asked "Where are we now?" 

"Will be there in a few minutes" he stated plainly. 

He was obviously debating something to himself and this was clearly shown in his eyes

"Reid" I said softly "What is it?"

He hesitated before he answered "Are you okay, with everything that has happened today?"

I answered gloomily "We'll I'm still sitting here am I? I'm just waiting to see what tomorrow holds for me"

His bright blue eyes now were full of worry. "You can get through this and I'll make sure of it" he stated as saying that would solve all of my problems.

He made a right turn at a private road. We passed through a file of thick trees and in a matter of moments I saw a manor standing at a distance. It was lit brightly and at the outside stood numerous cars.

The hummer halted to a full stop. Loud music could be heard blasting out from the house. I stepped out of the door and looked at my brightly lit surroundings. 

"Alison, a welcoming party just held for you honor" he said with a small smile.

I drew my trench closer to my body as a gush of wind blew by. I gave him a weary smile and said "And you knew I was coming today then?" 

"I couldn't get anything past you can I Al" he replied with a chuckle "Let me state that again, Welcome to the party that's held every year as Spenser opens it's doors for another term."

I looked at him with a smile, but before I could reply, our conversation was interrupted by another voice.

"About time you got here…" he said

His voice caught my attention. I looked up and there stood a man with wind swept hair that was caused by the chilly wind brought by the night.

My green eyes then met the gleaming midnight blue eyes of the man I knew I must get to know more.

Author's note: Comments, suggestions or anything I'm up for it. Just click the button and please review. 


	3. Party of the term

Author's Note: A big thanks to all those who read and especially to hockeygrl125, guardian music angel, Tala and CSImiamiLover101 for reviewing. You guys put a brighter smile on my face.

I'm still building the plot so if you guys get confuse, it will be cleared out soon. But then feel free to ask any questions just put it in your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine however those you do not recognize, I claim ownership to that.

End of Chapter 2:

_My green eyes then met the gleaming midnight blue eyes of the man I knew I must get to know more._

Chapter 3

Alison's POV

There he stood hands tucked in his denim, keeping himself warm from the fall breeze. Intriguing midnight blue eyes stood out against his brown hair that was ruffled by the wind.

A cheeky grin was on his face and yet I saw something different beneath his eyes, a look of disappointment maybe.

I gave him a warm smile as I adjusted the strap of my black tote.

"Baby Boy how's the party" Reid asked as he stepped ahead of me and greeted his friend with the knuckle bumping thing that I was hardly familiar with.

"The host late for his own party. Why that's probably not the best impression you could give out to your guest, but why not see for yourself Reid" Tyler said with a grin

"They hardly know I'm not here, they're too busy enjoying themselves." Reid added with a wicked smile. "And besides I had to pick up our guest of honor."

Tyler then looked at my direction then back again to his friend. Reid then introduced us with a quick wave of his hand.

"Alison this is Tyler Simms my oaf of a best friend, Tyler, this is Alison Gram not enough words can describe how terribly annoying she is"

With a childish smile he clapped his hands implying that he had made his point and was satisfied.

He then continued on "Now that we are done with this formal introduction I believe there is a party waiting for us"

Offering me the crook of his arm, I rushed to his side and gladly took his lead. Once the door was opened we were greeted by a louder sound coming from a huge speaker standing by the baby grand.

But before stepping inside I turned around and looked him in the eye. I mouthed to him the words "Nice meeting you" and he answered me back with huge grin.

"Definitely a person worth getting to know better" I thought to myself as I turned back my full attention to the party being held in the Garwin manor.

Reid then escaped my side and rushed to greet a bunch of guys standing at a corner. They were already quite far so I couldn't make out their faces.

I surveyed the place and saw that his so called humble abode was already trashed. Cups were laid astray all over the place and I saw a sculpture now lay broken on the floor.

There were a lot of guest milling around the room. Most of them were laughing their faces off and most of them were barely sober. A smile crept up my face. House parties were definitely my favorite.

Making my way through the crowd with great difficulty, I bumped into a few couples dancing heavily. Neon lights were flashing around and a good song was playing. I looked up and at the top of the stairs stood an attractive DJ.

A few people eyed me curiously and I gave them a small smile in return. I headed towards the guy who looked like a bartender.

I caught the eyes of Reid again and gave him a look that meant that I was clearly impressed.

After almost successfully making it to the other side of the room I felt an arm tugging my wrist. I gazed up and saw a man with a strong figure and possessed a mop of curly hair that just stood by his shoulders. Quite good looking actually.

"Hey there gorgeous" he said huskily "Wanna dance?"

Before I could utter a reply he grabbed me along and we then joined the mass of partygoers dancing about on the dance floor.

I could feel his body close to mine moving perfectly to beat of the music. I was enjoying myself for a while until his hands started roaming around my body.

"I think I've had enough" I said firmly to him. Instead of letting go, his grip on me tightened.

"Oh come on now, don't tell me you're not having fun" he said. And there it was in his eyes, all his intentions with me and clearly I wasn't in the mood for that.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not" I glared at him and then placed my foot heavily on one of his feet, he yelled out a cry of pain

"What the hell was that for you—"he started but with the loud sounds, his voice was drowned out by the music.

"Soft, sweet parting words" mumbling sarcastically to myself.

I clearly wasn't in the party mood anymore. I felt drained and I longed for a good night's sleep. Squeezing myself through some people who clearly were having fun, I stepped out to the gardens that greeted me earlier.

Soft sounds of flowing water drew me closer to the place. A fountain stood tall at the center and autumn leaves surrounded it. The blooms of the flowers now lay askew on the floor. I walked the narrow cobbled stone path and went over to the park bench that was directly in front of the fountain.

It was dark now with the moon as the only source of light. I was surprised to see that a figure was now occupying the bench. I peered closer and saw the same figure that greeted me earlier.

He seemed very distant and I think he was barely aware of my presence that stood near him.

"Tyler" I said with hesitation

He blinked a few times and again the look of disappointment flooded his eyes. He then gave me a slow easy smile and replied "Hey Alison"

"May I?" I looked at the empty spot beside him.

He scooted over to the left to give me a seat beside him. We sat in awkward silence and I fixed my gaze on the fountain that seemed to be very interesting that very moment.

"Alison Gram is it?" he asked. I turned my head around to face him and I drew a deep breath. Now that I got a closer look at his visage I clearly saw his amazing chiseled features. Deep set eyes of midnight color, a dimple on his right cheek and soft lips.

I must have been staring because he repeated his question again.

"Alison Gram is it?"

'Yes, why?" I answered with a look of confusion

"Are you the daughter of Michael Gram?"

I froze when his words escaped from his lips. I merely gave him a nod and looked again at the fountain that seemed to catch my interest earlier.

"We'll that explains the familiarity of your name, he's my dad's business partner. He's a frequent guest at my home. But forgive me if I'm wrong, but have we met before?" he asked

"Not that I recall, I hardly know where my dad goes and he rarely brings me anywhere with him" I said without emotion.

His face was void of any expression and I wondered what he was thinking about. Then suddenly a muffled ringing came from his pocket. He took it out and looked at the screen for the caller. A huge smile then came to his face. Standing up he excused himself.

I patiently waited for his return. Footsteps got my attention again and I looked up. His caller might have brought bad news because a saddened expression replaced the jolly smile he had awhile ago.

"Some thing wrong?" I met his intense gaze yet again.

I am always a fervent believer of the statement that the eyes are the window to one's soul. And this statement was proven correct the moment I looked into his eyes. He was very disappointment and my heart ached to reach out to him.

"A friend couldn't make it tonight" he shrugging his shoulders. He then looked up at the full moon peering by the clouds that hid its radiance.

"Got tied up?" I asked

He just gave me a nod and said nothing.

I busied myself by examining the scenery more closely. The garden was well designed with flowering plants that may have beautiful blooms during the summer and spring. There were a few benches located at the other side of the garden. This clearly was a location of Mrs. Garwin's many garden parties, which purposely was to entertain her fellow elite matrons.

To break the awkward atmosphere.

"So…" I said but at that very moment he said the very same thing.

An amuse grin spread across his face and I too couldn't hold back a smile.

"You go first" I directed politely

"How'd long are you planning to stay here?" he asked

"Couldn't wait to get rid of me are you" I tilted my head and added a wicked smile

"It's not that, I find your character a pleasing change and I think we'd become fast friends."

Sending a questioning look, he continued on with mirth in his eyes "You're a good friend of Reid's. He's mention the many antics you did when you were younger. I know all about it don't try to deny those. And not everyone has the patience to deal or participate with his antics, so you and I have something in common"

"Well Tyler I guess your right." Sending a mischievous glance. "And to answer your question a while ago, I'm transferring to Spenser and will finish the two terms left of high school."

"Oh" he said slowly, the mirth in his eyes not leaving "We'll I think I've got enough reasons to get to know you more. So where did you grow up?"

"We'll my mother was originally from here but when she married my father she moved with him to Boston and that's basically where I grew up. Visiting my grandparents every so often during the holidays"

"So why the sudden move" he asked me as his interest suddenly perked up.

"Mom gave a generous donation to her Alma Matter earlier this year. She wanted me to transfer as the year started but I never got the chance to make my mind up until now." I added with a shrug. Clearly Reid hasn't told Tyler about what had happened earlier and that was something I could thank him for.

No matter how tiresome and annoying Reid can be. Not to mention hits on every girl he sees with no intention of being part in a serious relationship, he can be a dear friend. In fact he's the only person I could rely on and call my true friend.

I can say I have a number of acquaintances but I have never given a single thought that one of them would lay out their life for me. Quite the opposite would happen really, I think they prefer to see me fall from my good graces and embarrass myself to the highest level.

But through the years, I have not stumbled. And I think it was wise of them to hold their tongues and play the part of a completely plastic friend. And with that ensured friendship, this granted them privileges I came to enjoy as I grew up. Oh the grand friends of the elite. A sarcastic smile was spread across my face.

"Is there something funny" His face was now etched with a look of confusion.

"Oh nothing, just a passing thought" I laughed sadly "You wouldn't understand"

"Oh, try me" he leaned closer with a determined look on his face

"I just thought of the friends I left back home and compared them to Reid. There doesn't seem to be a single similarity I can point out."

"We'll I image your friends to be impeccably and immaculately dress like you and I can hardly imagine Reid's sense of fashion matching up to theirs" he laughed "Imagine Reid in a skimpy dress with the highest heels you can imagine"

Now I was laughing so hard holding my stomach gasping for breath.

"Hey I heard that" a growl interrupted us from the trees.

I yelled a cry of surprised and fell out of the bench. "Reid don't you do that again" I mumbled from the floor

"I'm suppose to be insulted but then again I think I would look hot as a girl" Reid took my seat and pretended to battle his lashes to Tyler

"Don't you think so" Reid said in a high pitch voice as he tried to mock a girl, Tyler continued to laugh.

"Man you're crazy, if I'd know better, I'd say you're gay." Tyler exclaimed

I eyed them closely as Reid continued to flirt with Tyler. Laughter continued on. I must have been silent for a while and Reid caught my attention.

"Are you enjoying the view from down there Alison?" he asked teasingly as raising his eyebrows

"We'll I'm having a wonderful time here Reid, did you know that the soft muddy ground is very comfortable and is now very appealing to me. But then the comfort given by the bench would have been better if you hadn't taken my seat." I said sarcastically

He then stood up and offered me his hand. It seemed like time has repeated itself but instead of bright blue eyes looking down on me, I met the gleaming midnight blue eyes of Tyler Simms.

"Thanks" I added with a warm smile

"No problem but I think that your jeans are ruined for the night though." Tyler pointed out.

With Reid comfortably sitting on the bench with his right arm stretch out onto the beach looked at us intently "She can see that genius!"

Another gust of wind came and I felt cold with my jeans soaked by the mud.

"I think I better step inside, I'm wet and I need to change" I indicated with the mess splattered on my jeans.

The clouds now were covering the moon that once illuminated light. The gardens were now quite dark and especially at the corner we secluded ourselves in. I could see minimal light coming from the ballroom as it peaked through the windows.

"I think I can be of assistance to that" Reid stated in the dark

I couldn't give him a questioning look for he clearly can't see it.

"Reid I don't think you could manage to get all this mud of me" I said.

I barely heard his reply but I heard some words that sounded like I can. But before I could utter another word, "Reid don't" Tyler said in a serious voice.

His voice then soften instantly "Alison, ill show you the washroom so you could fix yourself up"

"Ravish her won't you" came an irritated voice from Reid. By the shift of their moods, I realized that they came about an argument by which I didn't follow and understand.

Hours later and as stated by the clock in one of the Garwin's many guest rooms, it was 2 in the morning. I groaned silently as I stretched my arms. My whole body was sore and was screaming for a good night's rest.

I slipped on a skimpy white chemise and shorts that barely reached the middle of my thighs. I pulled of the covers of the huge poster bed that stood before me. As I lay down comfortably on the right side of the bed I felt empty and lonely.

The party distracted me from the events that happened this morning and with Tyler's company I felt happy again. But who was I kidding, I had no prospects of a home and no family to go back to. Tossing around for good hour I finally drifted off to a pitiful sleep.

_I found myself walking in a narrow dark hallway. And at the end of the hall there stood a door. It was closed halfway and peeking through it was a bright light. Curiosity and fear of the dark led me closer._

_With the use of the palm of my hand I pushed the door and let myself through. I heard noises which sounded like a person gasping for breath. Searching the room to locate the sound, I laid my eyes on a woman lying sickly on the bed._

_Her frame was fragile and with the white sheets over her, her pale skin blended as if blood was drained from her face. Her green eyes were bloodshot and sunken. There was no life in her. I stood paralyze for a second._

_A stroke of familiarity then came to me and I then rushed to her side. She lifted her hand with great effort and I grasped it firmly supporting the weight of her arm. _

"_Mother" I said softly as tears cascaded my now pale cheeks._

"_He-elp meee pl—ea-se" she begged_

"_How mother how?" I searched for an answer that may be written on her face, but to my great dismay there was none._

_Then suddenly her white sheets became stained with red spots. I released her hand and grasped hold of the sheets. I tore away the sheets from her and at her side I knew she was bleeding_

"_Mother what's happening?" I asked frantically. I rolled up the sheet and pressed it to her side to control the bleeding._

"_DDDa—gers on my sk—in" _

"_I don't see anything, mother please, your just imagining things" I whimpered_

"_My s—oul is drif—ting awaa-y Allli—son, noo aa-ir" she whispered. _

_I looked around, but no one was there. With all my strength I screamed_

"_Help any one, please. Heeelp" Another batch of tears broke again freely._

_She lifted her hand again with a pained look on her face. I got her hand immediately and dropped a kiss on her forehead._

_I felt something different against my hand. It wasn't her cold skin against mine. It was of a rough texture. I looked down and saw a piece of paper folder neatly resting on top of her hands._

"_Tta—ke it" she said with a dead expression. She then took a final gasp and along with the final words she mouthed to me._

"_I love you Alison" _

_A tear rolled down her haggard face and then her life was taken from her. I hugged her lifeless body and I felt her blood seeping through the green summer dress I worn._

I awoke from my nightmare and replayed my mother's death. I felt another batch of tears streaming down my cheeks. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. Hugging my knees to my chest, I felt my body shaking. Taking a deep breath but I failed miserably to calm myself.

I finally stopped the tears that were freely flowing. I looked outside and saw that the dawn has not broken the dark sky yet. I stood up grabbed a blue hoddie hanging carelessly on the chair. I stepped outside my room and closed the door firmly behind me.

My bare feet touched the carpeted floor. I looked around and no one was there. The hollow feeling in my heart crept back again. I was alone and to make everything worse, silence was around me.

Cups littered all over the floor and I could care less. I strode slowly to the room. As I stood in front of the door I suddenly found comfort. As I opened the door a man lay asleep peacefully in his bed.

As I surveyed his room it was surrounded by many medals and different photographs hanging on the wall.

I stepped closer to the bed where Reid lay asleep. His blond hair was everywhere. He looked peaceful in his sleep and it was a shame to wake him up.

I felt a chilly wind surrounding me yet there wasn't a window open. I felt numb again and I needed a familiar person with me to somehow ease the pain.

I climbed the bed and lay beside him, I snuggled closer to him and as if he were awake he wrapped his arms around my waist drawing me closer to his warmth. I then closed my eyes hearing the familiarity of his breathing and I allowed the exhaustion to take over.

Sunlight was peeking through the dark curtains shone brightly on my face. I cursed silently and buried my head under the pillow to cover my eyes from the light.

"Uh morning already" I grumbled underneath.

Then suddenly the door of the room opened with great haste and slammed loudly against the wall.

"Garwin" came an angry booming.

Suddenly I became aware of the presence of another person, I was taken aback by his threatening voice. I rolled over the rim of the bed, fell down and with that felt my back hit the sharp hard edge of the nightstand.

"Ow" I moaned

I saw a tall figure hovering above me and then a look of concern was written all over his face. He posses the warmest brown eyes I've seen. He lowered himself down to look me in the eye and asked.

"Are you ok?"

Author's Note: Hope you like it. Comments, suggestions anything. Oh if you've got any ideas for different fall clothing I'd really appreciate that. Thank you.


	4. Down Memory Lane

Author's Note: I would like to thank all those who read. Special thanks to ShadowWolfDagger, hockeygrl125, PetiteDiable, Draco MalfoyGirl 16 and anangelwithnoname for reviewing. You guys are great. I also would like to apologize for the really long update. I've been busy but now I'm not. So here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine however those you do not recognize, I claim ownership to that.

Tyler's POV

November 2, 2006- Guest Room at the Garwin manor

Looking up, a chandelier hung right above me. Its intricate detail was expressed when the moon reflected its light upon the diamonds the hung low. Laying on top of the four poster bed in the guestroom, I began thinking.

I often hear that one would lay out their life for others in a heartbeat. But in the end half of these men would probably run away before taking the bullet and with that giving their friends a ticket to the local cemetery.

But I am not one of those foolish men. I'd do anything to protect my friends even at the stake of loosing my own life.

Yet I cannot deny that I've been foolish at some point. I've done stupid things, yet those idiotic moments changed my life. What's that saying—what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

I have many foolish moments I try hard to forget and even through years had already passed, it has never seem to fade away in my memory.

_-Flashback-_

_June 2001- Camp Iwanahee_

_The sun was now setting as I looked down at the clear surface of the water. My gangly figure of thirteen was visible by the reflection of the water. Standing at the edge of the lake, I directed my gaze at the vastness of the lake._

_It was approximately the size of a football field and the center looks deep enough to swallow the small cabin standing near the lake. _

_I now focused my sight at the rightmost part of the lake where a lone kayak rifted about freely. The calmness now broken as a person struggled to keep afloat. _

_Panic came over me as I looked around to see if someone else saw the person drowning. With no luck, it was just me and the drowning person at the lake._

"_Help! Someone's drowning! I can't swim! I mean I can't swim well." I yelled frantically but it was useless for everyone was now at the mess hall eating dinner. _

"_It must be roast beef day" I thought as my stomach let out a grumble but my attention was caught again by the person letting out a girlish scream. _

_I raced towards the place where the other kayaks were docked. Pushing one of the kayaks hard, it now reached the side of the lake and started to float freely. I grabbed the life vest lying on top of the kayak and paddled towards the girl drowning._

_While paddling, I couldn't feel anything. Who was I kidding? How am I supposed to help someone if I can't swim. But the rational side of me was now gone as I paddled hard to reach her. By the time I arrived at her side she was already tired from kicking the water that was trying to swallow her up._

_With my life vest secured, I jumped in the lake thus soaking my __jeans__, shirt and sneakers. My vision then became blurry as I submerged myself into lake._

_As my head reached the surface of the water, I grabbed her frantic cold hands and pulled her close. I was now beginning to tire out and was feeling cold. When she was near me, I noticed she was struggling so hard that both of us were starting to sink down. _

"_The vest can't carry as both if you struggle so hard" I told her loudly. Her face was so full of fear I bet she couldn't understand what I was saying. She was very pale and her lips began to turn blue because of the cold. _

"_I caa-n't swim" She stuttered._

_With all the energy I got left, I kicked hard while pulling her hand as I went closer to the kayak. She swallowed another batch of water and started coughing. With my right hand placed firmly on the kayak I used my left hand to guide her so she herself can put her hands on the kayak._

_Looking back at her, I saw her bright green eyes filled with tears. _

"_It's ok" I said to her, hoping that my words would calm her. "Just hold on tight and I'll pull you up. Ok?"_

_She bit her lower lip and gave me a small nod. I climbed back on the kayak and with my shaky hands, I pulled her back up. When she was on the kayak she wrapped her arms around her body, trying but failed miserably to keep herself warm._

_I grabbed the paddles and headed back ashore. A gust of wind blew past us sending cold shivers down our spines. Turning my head around, I saw that she was very pale and her teeth was chattering from the cold._

"_We're almost there" I said_

"_Th-aank y—ouuu" she tried to make out._

_I gave her a small smile and continued paddling slowly. I could see tall figures now standing at the edge of the shore. As I focused my gaze more, I saw familiar people bearing fear all over their faces._

"_Mom and Dad" I groaned._

_Barely reaching the edge of the shore, a warm figure crushed me towards her. I looked up and saw the emerald eyes of my mother filled with worry. _

"_I was so worried when we couldn't find you" she whispered as her eyes began to water. She mussed my hair as my father brought a towel and wrapped it over my shoulders_

"_Son what were you thinking, you know you can't swim" father added with a stern look. He said more words of worry rather than disappointment but I wasn't listening anymore._

_Looking at the crowd that had gathered, my fellow campers were accompanied by their parents for it was parent's day. I saw the girl that nearly drowned sitting at the edge of the lake. She wasn't with her parents. And though a towel was wrapped around her, she was still blue from the cold or was she disappointed by her parents._

_I was finally free from the grasp of my mom and started to go near her. I wanted to know her name and ask her how she felt. But before I could do so, mother grabbed my hand and guided me away from the crowd._

_As we headed back to the mess hall, I was now aware that we were being followed by the other families. _

_Reaching the cabin steps I ran towards the door and opened it. I then ran again toward the buffet table grabbed a chicken leg and stuffed it inside my mouth._

"_Tyler" Annalisa Sims exclaimed. "First you lost your good judgment and now you lost your manners. I clearly didn't raise you that way. We are leaving this instant young man and-"_

"_But Mrs. Sims" Reid whined "summer's not yet over, he's going to miss most of the fun"_

"_Tyler behaved badly today and he needs to come home with us" Annalisa said in a firm tone_

"_Mom" I whined. The tips of ears felt hot. My parents always made it a point to embarrass me in front of my friends. Always treating me like a kid. But she's wrong I'm not a kid anymore. _

_The trip back home was boring and was filled with silence. Mom then later filled the awkward moments with her bantering about her fund raising gala that had happened the other night. I stared out the window and saw many trees that stood near the road._

_As the minutes passed by I could now barely see anything as the moon hung at the sky. I rested my head against the fogging window and closed my eyes._

_Before drifting of to sleep, I saw the lake again. It was calm and still. One day, I'd swim freely and without care for I will know that with every kick I'd make I'll go further into the depths without the fear of drowning._

_-End of flashback-_

Maybe nearly freezing and drowning myself weren't the number one on my list of stupid things I've done so far. I saved a life didn't I? And that day was the very reason of endless swimming lessons and training I took over the years until present. Yet the only thing I regret over the years is, I failed to get her name.

The events that day always seem to be fast forwarded every time I think of it. The only time when things do slow down is when I remember her startlingly beautiful green eyes that gazed back into mine.

And I dint even know her name. I smacked my head hard with the palm of my hand. And as I result I groaned not because of the throbbing pain on head but the bruise that was beginning to form on my shoulder.

_-Flashback-_

_November 2, 2006 (New Term Party hosted by Reid Garwin) - At the Gardens_

_I knew she couldn't come tonight. Yet I had hopes she could eventually make it. Yet there seemed to be a reason why she was couldn't make it. It's either she had to work or practice. I tell myself that these reasons are good enough, to somehow make me believe that she wanted to be with me and she just didn't have enough time to do so._

_Talking with Alison seemed to be a good way of passing time and it also happened to be an effective distraction. With her great humor and her smile, it slightly brightened up my foul mood and brought me away from the thoughts of her._

_Imagining Reid in a dress was very funny. I was laughing so hard I didn't even realize that someone else was with us until Reid interrupted. I turned my head around to face him and with a thud I realized Alison sat flat on the ground._

_I stood up and offered her a hand. By doing this I caught a clearer glimpse of her face. I couldn't deny the fact that she was very beautiful. She had a very nice smile yet somehow it didn't reach her eyes._

"_Thanks" she then added a warm smile. _

"_No problem but I think that your jeans are ruined for the night though." I pointed out to her._

_With Reid comfortably sitting on the bench with his right arm stretch out onto the beach, looked at us intently "She can see that genius!"_

_Another gust of wind came and she gave a slight shiver._

"_I think I better step inside, I'm wet and I need to change" she indicated with the mess splattered on her jeans_.

_It was pretty dark now that the clouds were covering the moonlight and also minimal light came from the ballroom making it impossible to see clearly._

"_I think I can be of assistance to that" Reid stated in the dark_

"_Reid I don't think you could manage to get all this mud off me" she replied._

_But before she could say anything else, I interrupted her._

"_Reid don't" _

_My voice was threatening but I refocused my attention back to Alison who was intently looking back at us._

"_Alison, ill show you the washroom so you could fix yourself up"_

"_Ravish her won't you" came an irritated voice from Reid_.

_Leading her inside, we passed through lots of people moving to the beat of the music. The whole room was a mess with the cushions on the floor and food stains all over the walls._

"_Man, great party" a guy patted me hard on the back. Clearly this guy was drunk. Turning my head around I saw it was Blake Torny from the swim team._

"_Thanks man, and don't enjoy yourself too much" I laughed at him as he stumbled into someone resulting to both of them sprawling on the floor._

"_I think he's passed out" Alison said loudly as she bent down to poke him at his side. Blake made a grunting noise and started grabbing anyone near him._

_I grabbed Alison's hand and pulled her away. As I guided her to the staircase, I felt her soft hands intertwined with my callused ones. I tried to catch her eye but suddenly she seemed to be interested by painting hanging on the wall._

_I ran up the stairs with her trailing behind me. She didn't let go of my hand, a fact I seemed to like. _

"_Damn" I said_

_She looked at me with a confused expression then said "Sorry?"_

"_It's nothing" I said. I opened the door of the washroom and turned on the lights._

_Before stepping in, she looked up to me and said "Thanks Tyler, you don't have to wait up for me. Enjoy your night. I'll be fine"_

"_Are you sure?" I gave her a questioning look._

"_Yes I'm sure and I had fun talking to you" she said as she slowly closed the door._

_However she didn't break eye contact. I placed my foot in between the door before she could fully close it._

"_Maybe we can have a repeat of tonight then?" I answered back_

"_Sure I'd like that" she tucked a hair behind her ear. With that, it made her look even more beautiful. She had this mysterious air that made me want to be near her._

_I slipped my foot out so she could close the door. I sprinted down the stairs and headed back outside. I saw Reid still sitting at the same spot where I left him. _

"_Garwin what were you thinking" I said to him angrily_

_He then stood up and looked me in the eye._

"_I can use whenever and wherever I want" _

"_Keep doing that and you'll be dead by the time you reach 30 and don't tell me you told her" I glared at him. _

"_Being dead isn't your problem but mine. And why the hell are you sounding like Danvers Baby Boy" he said deviously_

"_It's a secret we're suppose to keep you idiot. That's the whole point of the covenant. If you use and she sees, you bet it isn't only going to be your problem" I shoved him hard "You act like you're a god and think your above anyone else, but guess what your not"_

"_Is that so, well I do think I'm a god, and as God, I don't think you'd mind if I do this to you" he said sarcastically_

_Reid's irises then turned black and before I knew it my back had hit the bark of the tree. My muscles were now screaming with pain as I tried to climbed back to my feet slowly._

_But before I could completely stand up, he walked towards me and crouched down._

"_It's my decision to tell her who I am and what we are, she's my best friend and she has the right to know."_

_I stood up and gave him an icy glare_

"_So what am I to you Reid? A doormat?" I said to him angrily_

_I walked away and headed back to the mansion, limping slightly. My irises then turned black and the pain subsided qickly.._

"_You just don't know how it's like to lie to her every single day. Do you know how that feels like Tyler." he yelled at me with frustration._

_-End of Flashback-_

And he was right. I didn't know how it feels like keeping the truth from someone I trust with my whole life. The friends that I trust are my brothers. And they knew everything, because they too have the same powers I have.

I grabbed the nearest pillow I could find and covered my face with it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" I yelled against the pillow, muffling every sound that came out of my mouth.

I then stood up got my duffle bag and placed it on top of the bed. I grabbed a pair of new boxers and a wife beater shirt and changed in the bathroom.

Moments after I climbed back to bed, I drifted off to sleep just a few good minutes after my head touched the pillow.

A few hours later,I was awoken by the loud sound of a door slamming against the wall. I bolted up and went to the next room to see what was happening.

The retched curse of being a light sleeper.

I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes as I stood at the doorway of Reid's room.

Looking around I see Caleb bending down by the side of the nightstand where Reid's phone was placed. As usual Reid still has his face down with his sheets messily thrown back indicating that he was still asleep.

"Did I miss something here?" I yawed after saying the last word

"I'm fine" was the reply I got.

As I looked closer I saw Alison sitting on the carpeted floor clutching her side. Her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail and she still looked haggard from the lack of sleep.

I stood by her side and offered my hand just like the night before at the gardens.

"Thanks" she looked up and gave me a tired smile. As she looked up I just realized and saw that she had really green eyes that sparkled like bright emeralds.

I wasn't aware of the fact that I was still holding her hand until Caleb cleared his throat. Caleb then gave me a look that clearly said he wanted Alison out of the room so he could have the "talk" with Reid.

"Would you like some breakfast?" I asked her as I offered her the crook of my elbow.

She gladly took it and slipped her arm in. "Lead the way"

Barefooted and dressed in only our night clothes, we walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. I saw that the living room was finally back to its normal state.

We walked inside the fairly large kitchen where the sunlight seeped through the glass doors that also leads to the outdoor swimming pool.

The kitchen was designed in a modern way and was equipped with ovens and stoves found in classy fine and fancy dining restaurants. And at the center, was a table shaped like a crescent moon with high stools lined around its curve.

She then pulled a stool and sat with her long legs crossed. She tucked her hair back and chewed on her lower lip.

"I won't make any promises to not burn anything if I touch the stove. So are you any good in the kitchen?" I looked at her briefly and began to open different cup boards and looked for any cereal.

Martha, the house maid tends to rearrange everything every week in hopes that I wouldn't find the good cereal. Though Reid and I stay in the dorms, we drop by every so often to eat good gourmet foods made by the chef.

"No, not all." she turned red as she said this.

"My mom banned me from the kitchen after baking cookies and ran off to go putting in the yard. The cookies got burned, I set off the alarm and had some firemen down the street coming in to expect the damage I've done. I was eight when that happened" She said with a pained expression.

I stopped my search for a moment and looked at her with an amused expression.

"Didn't you have a nanny or something? You play golf?" I asked her with a disbelieved look.

She shook her head and said "I was six the last time I had a nanny. Mom thought that it's very important that I became self- reliant at an early age and she didn't really want too much people fusing over me. And yes I play golf, great sport really and it's not boring."

She smiled "Contrary to what people say, it's not a slow sport, it's a time consuming sport and there is a difference between the two"

I found the cereal boxes in the lower cupboard hidden behind the sardines. Smart woman. Martha clearly knew my distain for sardines and thought that I would never look back there. I grabbed two bowls and spoons and opened the fridge.

"Skim or fresh?" I asked holding out the two bottles for her to see.

"Fresh" she answered as she started to pour out the cereal into her bowl.

I followed her suit and sat beside her. Glancing at the clock I found out that it was only a quarter past seven. I continued the conversation she started earlier and said.

"Your right, it isn't boring. A good deal of fresh air can do things to you. And I apologize for the limited food selection. The chef comes in around nine."

"Mrs. Garwin is quite handy in the kitchen and makes the best waffles. Too bad she's out cruising in the Mediterranean" I added

"It's fine, I usually start my mornings with cereals anyway." She then looked outside and had a hopeful look on her face when she turned back to me

"My guess is that it's going to be a warm day today" she said

"We'll your guess could be false. Usually it's bright and warm early in the day but it turns cold and gloomy by the afternoon. Have you been in town already?"

"No, not yet. I'd love to check out some places Reid mentioned. But I took a ride with Reid on the way here, so I'm carless." She shrugged

"We'll you're in luck, I just happen to have a car parked in the garage. I could show you around if you like" I offered. A genuine smile came and lit up her whole face

"Sure I like that" she said as she stood up from her seat. We had just finished our breakfast when Pogue decided to step inside the room.

"Like what?" he asked walking towards the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice.

I ignored his comment and started the introduction.

"Alison this is Pogue Parry, Pogue, Alison Gram"

"Are you new here in Ipswich?" he asked with a cheeky grin

I knew what that grin meant. It clearly meant…Hey beautiful how come we've never met before?

Alison seemed to catch the idea and gave him a small smile.

"I just transferred in. I'm going to start the new term with you guys tomorrow. I hear your school's great"

"We'll your right again Al" came another voice. "So what do we have for breakfast?"

Caleb and Reid seemed to be done with their conversation and also entered the room. Reid's face showed no emotion except mirth and Caleb's was still lined with anger.

Caleb's expression however changed the moment he saw Alison. From angry, it became calm and almost happy.

"Sorry for waking you up, Caleb Danvers." He said as he extended his hand to shake hers.

She took his hand and had a small smile on her face but afterwards became silent.

"So what are we doing today? Nicky's?" Reid asked as he buttered his toast.

"I don't think so" Pogue answered as he bit the sandwich he made earlier "I think Baby Boy's got a date with Alison here"

Before I could say anything Reid suddenly stood up and had me pinned against the wall

"Reid let go man" I hissed at him

Author's note: So what do you think? Comments, suggestions anything. Just click the review button and drop it there. Thanks

P.S. if you get confused with the flashbacks…feel free to ask any questions.


	5. Just A Friendly Game?

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine however those you do not recognize, I claim ownership to that.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the super late update. I just started off senior year and the work load is wow, amazing. And I had no idea how to continue the story, until now. So will the story become a love triangle dilemma, or will Reid still remain the overprotective brother/best friend? See how it goes. Enjoy it: D

THIS CHAPTER UNDERWENT A REWRITE. I hope you guys like this better.

To .Roses, PetiteDiable, Booth-Bones4life, hockeygrl125, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, ShadowWolfDagger, CSImiamiLover101 thank you so much for reviewing. Reading your reviews made my day. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

End of Chapter four

_Tyler's POV_

"_I don't think so" Pogue answered as he bit the sandwich he made earlier "I think Baby Boy's got a date with Alison here"_

_Before I could say anything Reid suddenly stood up and had me pinned against the wall_

"_Reid let go man" I hissed at him_

Chapter five

Alison's POV

Everything seemed to happen so quickly. Reid had a firm grip on Tyler and had him against the wall.

"Reid let go man" Tyler hissed at him as he chocked for air.

I was about to jump in and try to talk some reason into Reid but surprisingly he let go.

He staggered backward thus landing with a thud on the floor. I knelt down and brushed away the hair covering his eyes.

When I was half way reaching out to him, he caught my wrist in a swift motion and held on to it tightly. I caught a glimpse of his now coal black eyes that held no emotion.

"Reid, it's me, Alison. You're scaring me" I whispered. His grip on me tightened. My hand lost its feeling as he exerted more pressure on my wrist.

It seemed like my voice broke finally his trance. His eyes now returned to its bright blue color.

"Reid!" an angry voice broke my attention on Reid's eyes. I looked up and saw the angry face of Caleb.

Reid's expression was unreadable. He stood to his full height and ignored my kneeling figure at the floor.

"Something's happening Caleb, I did not do anything" Reid said calmly.

I stood up, and looked at their faces. They all seemed to be furious at Reid, as if he's done something wrong.

"What do you mean, you didn't do anything! We are not blind. You fully know what it can do to you when you abuse it." Caleb said as his face turned red because of anger.

"Guys" Tyler said calmly but in a firm voice. He was massaging his neck that now had Reid's handprints. He then motioned to my still figure that stood between them. They forgot about my presence and only saw the confuse expression I wore now.

"Baby Boy, why don't you take Alison out now? Go see some sights." Caleb said in a tone that hinted that it was more of an order rather than a mere suggestion.

"What sights?" Pogue answered while biting onto the last bits of his sandwich.

"Oh you know this and that, lots to see and so little time." Tyler said hurriedly while grabbing my hand that was busy playing with the hem of my shirt.

He dragged me out of the room with ease. We passed through a hall way full of portraits of the many ancestors Reid had. The walls were lined with mahogany and at the foot of the grand staircase hung a crystal chandelier worth fortunes.

"Tyler, what happened in there?" I asked him while looking at his beautiful midnight blue eyes.

"Well you know Reid and all the troubles he gets into. Celeb's probably giving him that 'Reid we've gotten over this already' speech." He replied calmly.

We were now at the middle of the staircase when we stopped and he asked me a random question "Want to play golf?"

He had this expression written on his face. It was mixture of excitement and hesitation. Like he was weighing he was option and this wasn't exactly the best thing to do.

"Sure- " I started

"But…" he continued on as if knowing there was a but in my answer.

"I still have to get ready" I tilted my head and looked at his wife beater shirt and boxers he was currently wearing. "And you need to take a shower"

He raised his hands up in surrender "Point taken, see you in a few minutes"

As soon as we parted way, I rushed towards the guest room, and scrambled about looking for what to wear.

After a short shower which took only fifteen minutes, a huge feat actually, I began to get ready. A few minutes after I greeted Tyler dressed in flat red boots, black leggings and white cashmere poncho.

By the looks of his bored face and his slouched body resting on one of the couches by the sitting room , he must probably have waited a good ten minutes for her.

"I'm sorry for taking so long—" I began apologizing

"Don't worry about it. I could have waited much longer and that still won't be a problem" he said with his charming grins.

With three long strides, he finally reached the mahogany door and turned the knob open.

"After you." Tyler gestured to her. How gallant of him to offer again. I smiled to myself.

Standing in front of Alison was the same car Reid used to pick her up yesterday. She proceeded to thank Tyler for opening her door again.

The ride heading to the club was quite enjoyable. Tyler and I had our windows opened and allowed the wind to ruffle of hair.

There were a few jokes shared between us and I realized how it easy it was to be with him.

We finally reached the Ipswich Country club by midday. Stepping out of Tyler's hummer we were greeted by a friendly staff who guided us towards the main lobby.

He held my hand and pulled me towards the main club house. Upon reaching the veranda, a breath taking view greeted me. The grass was well maintained and appeared to be still glistening for the morning dew.

"This is amazing Tyler" I remarked.

"Wait till we get to the place we are eating" Tyler replied "I'm sure you'll love it even more."

Instead of eating at the renowned restaurant in the main clubhouse, Tyler guided me towards the restaurant by the pool. He chose one of the seats that was very close to the edge of the pool.

"You were um right, this place is umm" I nervously said as we were finally seated.

"Amazing" I finally mumbled out.

I sat down uneasily and looked at the chlorinated water beside me. I smoothed down the skort I was wearing in order to distract me from my fears. He did not see my uneasiness because he was busy calling one of the waiter to get our orders.

"What was that?" he asked questioningly

"Oh. Nothing" I answered then I took in a deep breathe in order to help settle my uneasiness.

We both ordered Hamburgers and a can of pop. While waiting for our orders he brought up a topic which I tried my earnest to avoid.

"Alison, would you like to swim later in the afternoon?" he asked

I blinked back at him and I rubbed the back of my neck thinking of ways to reject his offer.

I grabbed the glass of water in front of me and took a drink.

"I have to get back before 2, I think we simply don't have the time." I said then looked down allowing the hair to cover my eyes.

He reached out and lifted my chin so he could see me clearly again. Though his hand was warm, he sent chills to my spine.

"Some other time then?" he asked gently. His expression was soft and hopeful.

"Um—"I began but I was interrupted by the waiter that came by to bring us our orders. After placing everything on the table I continued on

"It's just that…" I said while fidgeting with my fingers. I made a big mistake by looking up because I met his ever curious midnight blue eyes.

I swallowed again and took a deep breath. "I have nothing to wear…yeah, no suit." I then let out a weak laugh, trying to cover up my terrible excuse.

His expression changed as if he was trying to remind himself of something important.

"You don't like the food?" he asked as he pointed the untouched burger on my plate.

"Oh, yeah I love this kind of food" I said to him and afterwards I took a huge bite on the burger. My shoulders began to relax as he stirred away from the topic we had earlier.

We were now talking about our friends when his cell phone rang. He checked who it was and allowed it to ring for a while. It wouldn't stop so he sent an apologetic look to me

"Can I take this call? It seems important." He asked

I answered back with a nod.

"Caleb" he answered.

Tyler was barely saying anything and it was becoming one way conversation.

But before the call ended he finally replied to Caleb "We'll be right there."

He motioned the waiter to bring the bill. The waiter quickly produced the bill and Tyler signed it.

"Alison, Caleb called and he said he needs help with some things for tonight. Is it okay if we leave earlier?"

"Sure no problem." I answered back. Following my comment, I stood up and prepared to leave..

We reached the Garwin manor in just a few minutes. The ride was a lot faster than it was earlier.

He stopped right in front of the manor door and unbuckled his seatbelt. He left the car running and got out. I followed his lead and stepped out of his car as well.

"Tyler, I had so much fun today. Thank you again" I said as we were now both in front of the door.

"I'm so glad you did. We could schedule our swim some other time."

He really wouldn't let this swimming go. I thought grimly to myself

"I'd like that" I gave him a forced smile and bid him goodbye.

I reached for the knob of the door and turned it. Before I could step inside Tyler called out my name again.

He was half way back to his car when he decided to jog back to me and ask something.

"Alison. My parents are throwing this party tonight at my house and I was wondering well… will you go with me?" he asked. He had his hands in his pockets while looking at me hopefully.

"Sure" I said. I seem to be at a loss of words today. What is wrong with me?

"Great, pick you up at seven." he replied. He continued walking towards his car and climbed into it. Before he left he rolled down his windows and waved goodbye.

I was bubbling with excitement and I couldn't keep it in. I ran up the stairs and headed towards the room I was occupying. The house was quite silent without Reid's catastrophe.

I checked the clock. It was still 5 minutes till two. 5 more hours to kill.

I skipped merrily towards the bathroom and filled the tub. I soaked myself in warm water and the lit some scented candles. My tensed muscles final began to relax, it felt good.

After an hour's worth of relaxation, I stepped out and wiped the fogging mirror with my hand.

I examined my reflection in the mirror and ran a hand through my hair. I put on a robe and started to get ready.

Putting on make up was a tedious task. What made it harder was curling my hair to perfection. My maid would have made it easier, but she was back home.

Where is home anyway? I sighed.

I then took out my new designer bottle green dress I just got last weekend from Pairs. I paired it off with silver stilettos, silver purse and my diamond chandelier earrings.

I finished dressing up 10 minutes before seven. 5 hours took to get ready. Wow. A new record for me, but it was all worth it for tonight.

Tonight is going to be exiting. I had a huge smile on my face that would hardly go away.

Stepping out of my bedroom, I went down to take a seat in the parlor that was situated near the main door.

Before I sat down, a picture that was sitting on top of the coffee table in the middle of the room caught my eye. It clearly stood out among the porcelain pots and exquisite furniture that decorate the room.

It was the only picture in the room. I picked it up and took a closer look.

It was an old picture and it looked like it was taken a few years back.

The guys were roughly the age of thirteen. With big grins on their faces, Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Caleb sat on a huge boulder at the edge of a lake. Huge trees where littered around at the background, there also was huge sign in the background. Camp Iwanehee.

Suddenly memories came flashing back.

_The water was cold and I was gasping for breath. I tried to move my hands and feet around in hopes that I would stay afloat. _

"_Help" I screamed out to anyone who could hear me._

_My arms and legs were beginning to tire out and I was an inch to giving up already. Everyone was too busy to help me out. I was going to die without anyone noticing. Suddenly my hopes came back when I saw someone paddling out towards my direction._

_I'm going to live! _

_It was a boy around the same age who paddled to save me_

"_The vest can't carry us both if you struggle so hard" was the first thing he said to me._

"_I caa-n't swim" I stuttered back. Because of the cold temperature, my hands began to turn blue and my teeth were chattering so hard._

_I noticed him leaving my side and saw him climb back to the kayak. But before doing so he guided one of my hands to hold on to the kayak so I would keep afloat.._

_I swallowed another batch of water and started coughing. And even with my coughing, he managed to grabbed one my arms and pulled me on the kayak._

_After sitting safely on the kayak, tears suddenly began to fall down.. _

"_It's ok" he said to me._

_I wrapped my arms around my body trying to keep myself warm while he paddled silently back to shore. _

"_We're almost there" he said_

"_Th-aank y—ouuu" I tried to make out._

_He gave me a small smile and continued paddling slowly. I could see tall figures now standing at the edge of the shore, none of them I was familiar with. It was Parent's Day and neither my mom nor my dad came to see me._

_I was disappointed and cold. Tears continued to fall freely._

_Barely reaching the edge of the shore, warm figures rushed and hugged my rescuer._

_A tall figure wrapped a warm blanket around me as I was shivering. I looked up and saw that it was one of the camp councilors. I looked back at my rescuer. He had his family fussing about him. I was envious. He had his family while I had no one._

_It was only now that I saw his midnight blue eyes that stood out from his hair. I stared back at him as his mother dragged him away from the lake._

End of flashback

"Alison are you ready?" Tyler asked. It was him who broke my thoughts. It was also him who saved me, many years back.

I want to hug him and thank him for risking his life though he did not know me then. Since my back was facing him, I turned around. He was clad in a black long sleeved polo, black pants and white sneakers. His hair was slightly wet. He probably just came out of the shower. I couldn't deny it. He looked great.

"Tyler-" I began but I stopped as I laid my eyes on the tall petite girl dressed in a gold tube dress with matching stilettos that just stepped inside the room.

Author's Note: So guys what do you think? Is this chapter better than the first one? I would love to hear what you guys think. A million thanks if you do review.


	6. A Glimpse of the Past

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine however those you do not recognize, I claim ownership to that.

Author's Note: Hey guys. I am really sorry for the super late update. I know it's been a year or more but things went crazy and I had a serious writer's block. I had 2 very different story lines for this chapter but I did not like where the first one was going. A million thanks to and ShadowWolfDagger for reviewing.

I won't make this author's note very long. Enjoy guys.:D

End of Chapter 5

_"Tyler-" I began but I stopped as I laid my eyes on the tall petite girl dressed in a gold tube dress with matching stilettos that just stepped inside the room._

Chapter 6

Alison's POV

"Tyler, hey." I managed to continue weakly.

He gave me a forced smile and replied. "This is Keira Lewis, my um-" he then paused and looked past me to stare at the wall as if he was trying to look for answers.

"Girlfriend, I'm his girlfriend." Keira continued on with a cold hard stare towards me. She then gave me a head to toe look, examining every detail of my bottled green dress and killer stilettos.

I knew she couldn't deny the fact that I pared up to her expectations but in truth I knew I surpassed it. A hint of the green eyed monster could be seen beneath her perfectly made smoky eyes.

I bet that her over rated gold tube dress could be seen by everyone online and was probably on sale.

"Right." I said while giving her a brief nod in order to seem polite. "Well it's nice meeting you."

But without waiting for a reply, I turned around, headed for the door and stepped outside. A cold wind greeted me once I stepped out on to the marble porch of the Garwin Manor.

"A coat would have been useful." I muttered to my self, but it was too late.

"Damn." I silently cursed. Tyler and his "girlfriend" came out just right after I left. They were holding hands and from my point of view they were pretending yet falling miserably to look like the golden couple they thought they were.

It was clearly seen with the forced smile Tyler managed to put up on his face that they weren't happy together.

I shook my head. "Who am I kidding anyway?" I opened the door of the back seat of the hummer that was parked right in front of the porch.

Keira had a big smile on her face, as if she was gloating to me that her man was opening and holding her door so she could go in.

"A hummer isn't an ideal car for taking a girl out" I thought. "He has some nerve of asking me out tonight when he in fact has a girlfriend he failed to mention!"

Though I was seated behind HER, I still held my head high giving me an air of superiority even though in reality she would still be the girl that would be holding his hand going inside the party.

I would not appear petty. Even though I am. Damn her!

Some would think that I am arrogant and a rich brat who got everything she wanted. But they were wrong. It was simply just a defense mechanism my mom taught me many years ago when I was growing up.

"Never show that you are inferior to others. It is weakness" her voice rang through my head as if it was just like yesterday when I was crying right beside her during one plane ride.

"Though your heart is crushed and tears are threatening to fall down, hold it in." she sternly added with no warmth in her eyes at all.

I adverted my eyes towards the window in order to avoid looking at them whispering to each other. It was simply sickening.

There was a full moon in the sky and there were more than a million stars twinkling too. It all seemed too familiar.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Alison honey, are you all packed? We are not going back if you left anything okay?" mom yelled out from her room._

_I stood up with Lia , my cabbage patch tucked safely under my arm. I was already dressed in my jumpers and bundled up in a warm jacket._

_I ran and went inside my mom's room. I was clueless on what was happening. All that I knew was that we were going to ride an airplane again._

_I love airplanes, the airport and everything in between. I really love the moment when the intercom buzzes and the __flight__ that is currently boarding is being announced. Everyone would be in a rush and to be caught up in everything was exhilarating. _

"_Mommy, can Lia come along with us?" I begged and gently tugged the hem of her dress. My green eyes were locked into hers and I gave the look that could possibly get me anything that I wanted._

"_Of course sweetheart." She answered. She then held onto my small hands and intertwined my chubby fingers with her long and manicured hands._

_The trip to the airport was fairly pleasant for mom entertained me with pleasant stories about her childhood. Then the clock stroked 7 reminding us that we were late for the plans set for that evening. _

_We hurriedly boarded the private jet that was waiting for us. I knew that I had missed the sudden rush of passengers at the boarding area but the sound of the propellers made up for i.t_

_I eagerly climbed the stairs leading towards the entryway of the plane. Before going inside, I momentarily stopped and took a glimpse of the sky._

_There was a full moon that shone brightly and right beside it were more than ten stars twinkling right beside it_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Tyler with a hand on the wheel turned back to catch my attention and to bring me back to reality.

"Alison?" he asked with a worried look

"Yeah?" I turned around raising a brow towards him.

"Are you okay over there?" he continued on in order to pacify the tense air in the car.

"I'm okay" I replied with a slight hostility.

He turned back and focused his eyes on the road. His girlfriend then turned the conversation in order to make it revolve around her. Her busy schedule. Her problems. Everything about her.

"I'm sorry babe for not being there yesterday." She cooed sweetly without a trace of honesty in her voice. "The play practice was extended because everyone was screwing up their lines, except me of course."

There was no reply from Tyler.

"You know this play is very important to me right?" Keira asked with a worried tone.

"It's always excuses with you Keira." Tyler replied with a tense tone.

I could see his grip began to tighten on the wheel.

"You do know what is important to me too right? You didn't even try to catch up. It's as if you don't even want this to wo—" Tyler continued on but was rudely cut of by Keira.

"I did baby, I really did." She cried out desperately " I –"

Her cell phone suddenly rang and interrupted everything. She tried to muffle it with her bag and as the seconds passed by, the call ended. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I was—" she began but was cut off yet again by the ringing of her cell phone.

"I'm sorry Ty, I have to take this" she said. It was only now that I could see her giving Tyler a real apologetic look.

Even though I was seated at the back seat, I saw everything through the rearview mirror. Tyler looked up and saw me staring at the image of them fighting.

And like a thief caught in the act, I quickly looked away.

The moon caught my attention for the second time that night. Keira's voice was drowning out in the background and finally became muted to my ears. It sounded like she was cancelling another engagement for that night that she failed to remember.

*FLASHBACKS*

"_Cancel my appointments tomorrow. I'm flying out with daughter tonight" my mom said to her secretary who was currently with her on the phone. _

"_I know its late notice. It's your job to cancel it for me!" she replied back angrily._

"_No I don't care if it's a luncheon with the mayor's wife!" _

"_I know it's my career, but this is my life! So if you don't want to loose your job, then just do it!" she ended the call and threw her phone towards the empty seat that was directly across us. _

"_This is a nightmare." She muttered to herself as she ran a hand through her perfectly set hair._

_She momentarily forgot about me and I became scared by her sudden change of tone._

_I gently tugged the sleeve of her arm with tears running down my cheeks. _

"_Mommy? Are you okay?" I asked._

"_I'm okay" she replied with a slight hostility._

_With that answer, the silent tears became loud sobs. Instead of a hug in order to pacify me, anger came instead._

"_Never show weakness to other" she said_

"_Though your heart is crushed and tears are threatening to fall down, hold it in." she sternly added with no warmth in her eyes at all._

_She held her head high and at that moment she taught me how it was to be superior. She then looked out of the window as the plane took off towards our destination._

_It could have been a few minutes or a couple of hours before the plane landed. I wasn't sure because I had soundly fallen asleep on my seat._

"_Baby, we are here." Mom said gently as she tried to wake me up. She was back to her old self again. It was as if nothing happened a while ago. _

_As she kissed me on the cheek I smelled a faint smell of alcohol in her breath. _

_I was not so sure for I was slightly disoriented and I was trying to rub off the sleep from my eyes. I held her hand as we disembarked off the plane and as we rode into the stretch limo that was waiting for us._

_She eventually let go as she stepped inside. She did it with all the graces she had learned and had perfected through the years._

_I was used to ridding in limos. Daddy was a successful businessman and riding a limo was just like riding a cab._

_I thought it was just me and my mom but to my surprise, there was another man inside._

_When I was seated properly inside, it was only then when I saw another person inside, a boy with black hair around my age seated beside the man in a black suit. _

_He was dressed in an ordinary jacket and __jeans__ and even though at the early age of 8 he had the already inherited the handsome looks of his father._

_I remained quiet for the remainder of the journey in the car. I was so uncomfortable with the man sitting so closely to my mom._

_And even though the car was poorly lighted, I could see my mom and this man holding hands. It simply broke my heart. _

_There weren't a million thoughts in my head. All I knew was that this man wasn't my dad._

_When we arrived at the five star hotel we were booked in, this man lead my mom out without sending a last glance towards me. It was as if I wasn't there._

_They were half way towards the entrance of the hotel when my mom turned back and mouthed I love you to me._

_She had sadness in her eyes. I began to follower but I knew I couldn't._

_I hugged Lia tighter. It was the first time I felt so alone in my life. I desperately held the tears back._

_I only became aware that I was standing in the middle of the sidewalk when a hand rested on my shoulder._

"_Hey, it's going to be ok. Don't worry about it." He said with a friendly smile._

"_How sure are you?" I said angrily "I don't know where I am and my mom is gone with some man I don't know. How can this be ok?" I stomped my foot in order to make a point. _

_It simply looked like a bratty eight year old trying to get hold of the Barbie doll she failed to get._

_He laughed at my act "Don't worry, that's my dad with your mom. He's a good guy…"_

"_I guess?" I answered back. "You're crazy and I don't even know you."_

_Tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes again._

"_Come on, it's cold out here, you can sleep in my room next to mine if you want." He said as he slowly led me inside the hotel doors._

"_I'm Chase Collins by the way." He said with a small smile._

_I think I was over fatigued because my rational thoughts weren't there any more. It was either stand in the middle of the road or trust a total stranger I just met._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Reid, where are you when I need you?" I said silently as I closed my eyes trying to block all those past memories that kept haunting me up to this day.

Author Notes: So guys what do you think? I promise you, you don't have to wait for a year for an update. haha I'll update in a couple of days. Please review.


	7. Blackout

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine however those you do not recognize, I claim ownership to that.

Author's Note:

To everyone reading, are the chapters I'm writing too long? Do you want me to shorten them?

A million thanks to reid-garwins-girl,jes9168, teddydaer, and kaylasimms1990 for reviewing. Enjoy:D

_End of Chapter 6_

"_Come on, it's cold out here, you can sleep in the room next to mine if you want." He said as he slowly led me inside the hotel doors._

"_I'm Chase Collins by the way." He said with a small smile._

Chapter 7

It was exactly fifteen minutes past seven when the car finally came to a stop. The valet opened my door and I saw Tyler walking over to Keira's side. After he tossed the keys to the valet, we began to head inside along with the other guest arriving.

The Simms manor looked like it was built during the 1800. Even though it was a century old, it still held the grandeur that was intended by the original builders.

"Definitely very elegant." I thought to myself.

The entryway was build out of marble stones imported from Pisa, Italy. It was only the tall maple doors that served as only barrier that separated us from the beautifully decorated interior.

Even though the manor was of European design, the theme for that night was Japanese inspired. There was only one thing that lit the whole house up, Japanese lanterns with intricate designs. There were also plain silk cloths draped and hung on the beautiful chandeliers which were not lit for the night.

This was the sight that greeted me. I mean us. I mean me and them. I was not part of the us.

A tall woman of Japanese decent, clad in an elegant Kimono led us into the dining room which could seat about 50 people. There were a lot of people already in attendance but it looked like there was more to come.

But before I was given the chance to look for the familiar face I desperately wanted to talk with, someone pulled me aside and led me out of the room.

"Ty-,Tyler- let go. I mean it." I said as I attempted to get away from his tight grasp on my arm.

I finally managed to free myself without ease. I hurriedly walked past everyone towards the sliding door that would lead to the gardens.

"Alison, wait up." He managed to say before he was cut off by one of his parent's guests.

The air was colder now than it was earlier. The chilly air was a refreshing change compared to the stifling air inside. I looked back at the clear glass door that muffled everything from the inside.

Everyone was usually with someone. I turned around so that it was my back facing all that. I started walking again.

The garden had beautiful flowers blooming all around. The bushes were well kept and the grass was properly maintained. The garden lamps were giving off a very bright light that would illuminate the paved way that most would miss.

The lined pathway was made out of cobble stones that looked liked they were decades old.

I was rubbing the sides of my arm and biting my lip, trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

The attempt was very futile for they were falling slowly at first then before I knew it I was sobbing so hard and my knees gave in so I fell. Without no one to catch me.

I'm so pathetic. I'm attracted to men who are committed to others and in a relationship.

And just like her, I became the other woman.

*FLASHBACK*

_2 yeas ago, Christmas Eve._

_The Gram estate had a vast land area which was beautifully landscaped. The trees, although looking barren because all the leaves that had fallen out earlier in the season, began to look eerie in the dark._

_Snow was falling lightly but I was just clad in __jeans__, sneakers, a thin shirt and a light jacket. My hair was pulled up in a high pony tail and I failed to remember to bring my scarf and gloves outside._

_I was trying to be patient. She should have been here hours ago._

_She called in hours earlier to confirm her __flight__. Although there was a delay, she would be here._

_She was often absent and I realized I haven't called her mom in years._

"_Mom" I said softly. It sounded so weird coming from me._

_It was a quarter to six when a limo finally pulled in the driveway. I was sitting at a bench at the corner, far from notice by anyone._

_My mom was glamorously dressed as usual when she stepped out. She was clad in designer clothes just off the run way and her diamond dandling earrings were gleaming in the dark._

_The moment she started walking towards the door was the exact same moment I stood up so that I could rush to her and give her a tight hug. But before I could go nearer, I froze._

_A man clad in a suit stepped out of the car and pulled her back. It was as if they were looking deeply at each others eyes too caught up in the moment to notice anything._

_The man's face was inches away from hers but before he could move an inch near, her head spun around and looked back at the window._

_The manor was brightly lit already, but as I followed her gaze, there wasn't anyone else waiting inside for her, but me in the dark. _

_Knowing the coast was clear, she turned back and kissed the man. Not just a quick kiss goodbye, but a long one as if she was desperately asking him to stay._

_They eventually let go and parted ways._

_It was all a lie_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I stood up and tried to collect myself. We weren't even together. Tyler doesn't even like me. I am not a home wrecker and he isn't married.

Yeah. And even though I am a splitting image of my mom, I cannot be compared to her.

I opened my purse and took out my compact. My make up was already ruined and my nose was so red that I looked like Rudolf's long lost cousin.

I looked below at the reflection made by the pool water. Even with the poor reflection given, I still looked horrible.

So this is the secret pool they talked about. A secluded spot where clandestine socialite lovers meet in order to get away from their spouses they weren't happily married to.

Everything seemed so peaceful well except for the cold weather that was giving me a headache.

"Alison." An unfamiliar voice said out of no where.

I looked around to see where it was coming from, but my attempts were futile.

"Hello?" I answered back. Maybe it was my imagination. I tried to rub my palms in order to give warmth to my already freezing hands.

"Alison, you're back." The voice continued on.

I turned my back quickly to see who it was. It sounded as if the voice came from behind me. It sounded so familiar yet I couldn't tell who it was.

I failed to remember where I was. I forgot that I was standing at the edge of the pool and with the unstable shoes I was wearing, I lost my balanced and slipped.

I instantly felt the cold water around me. I tried desperately to stand but I couldn't for it was too deep. The air was beginning to fade and my lungs needed more. I began to struggle some more in order to reach the surface.

My legs were not cooperating and suddenly became heavier. It was as if I was being pulled further down and I couldn't get back up anymore. With my hands held high, I was trying to grasp for anything. But nothing was there.

No one was there.

And my thoughts came back revolving around him. Tyler, with his midnight blue eyes and that bright smile that was meant for me.

I forgot where I was. Cold and drowning.

Everything was beginning to fade away. I began to relax. I finally realized that breathing was no longer a need but a necessity. I lazily floated and noted everything all around me. Hazy blue water with bubbles all around. Pretty bubbles .

Then everything turned black.

Author's note: Hey guys. Here's a short chapter. Tell me what you want. A long one like the previous chapters or a short one like this. I'm sorry for the flight delay but I just came for a trip. Classes start again tomorrow

But please do review. Pretty please?:D


	8. In the Dark

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine however those you do not recognize, I claim ownership to that.

Author's Note:

I would like to thank my reviewers KaylaSimms1990 and reid-garwins-girl for your never ending support. I am so sorry for the late update so here it is. Enjoy!:)))

End of Chapter 7

Then everything turned dark.

Chapter 8

Reid's POV

_*Flashback*_

_December 25, 2004, Gram Manor_

_It was a quarter past seven when I finally made it in front of the porch of the Gram Manor. A bright flash of lightning struck the sky giving some light into the darkness._

_T here was rain coming down from the clouds up above. Well that line was such an understatement in fact there was a storm blowing about now._

_That crazy girl I call my best friend had me driving miles up north, drenched in the rain and carrying a box of a boring four cheese pizza._

_It only took one frightened phone call from her and here I am, soaked to the bone and my dry clean only, leather jacket dripping wet with water._

_I knocked hard on the wooden door and saw that the power was still out._

_As I continued to peek through the curtained windows, I could see a few lit candles giving the house a soft glow._

"_Alison, open up it's me!" I yelled out, hoping it was loud enough to be heard above the pelting rain._

_The door slowly creaked opened so I decided to step inside without even receiving an answer. I tried to adjust my eyes to an even more dark surroundings._

"_Alison." I called out again but I only heard my voice echoing back at me._

_And suddenly out of no where, a baseball bat comes swinging towards me and was headed right towards my face._

_With fast reflexes and the pizza box landing on the floor, I grabbed the bat before it could do any serious damage and that is breaking my nose._

"_Hey!" I cried out "What the hell was that for?"_

"_Reid! What took you so long?" came a muffled voice._

_I was greeted by a bone crushing hug and a mop of hair whipping lightly thus hitting my left cheek._

"_Ouch! Are you trying to kill me Alison?" I said jokingly_

_And upon saying that, the lights went back on and a rush of warm air coming from the heaters came flooding back inside the room._

"_Not quite." She finally managed to say out as she eventually released me from her grasp._

_She was eyeing me closely as she continued on rambling. "What took you so long? I waited a good hour for you. In the dark mind you if you forgotten that fact. I already had these crazy thoughts in my head and what if-."_

_I placed a hand over her mouth in order to keep her from uttering another word._

_With her mouth clamped shut, I finally managed to cut in "If I remove my hand would you promise me that you would at least give me five minutes of peace?"_

_She gave a few nods in reply so I took this as my cue to slowly release my hand._

"_That wasn't so hard wasn't it?" I asked._

_The only reply she gave me was another nod._

_I gave her a satisfied look and said "So will it be okay if I left you here so I could dry up?" I motioned to my damp blonde hair and soaked up clothes._

"_No more crazy baseball swings!" I started climbing up the stairs when her voice broke through the once silent atmosphere a while ago._

"_Where is my pizza?" she added as she gave me one of her coy smiles._

_I laughed at her comment as I raced back to her. Giving her a sinister smile, I did not give her a chance to run for it since I had already slung her on my shoulder so that both of her upper and lower parts of her body were dangling a few inches above the ground. _

"_Reeiiidd! You are making me wet so put me down." Despite her many complaints, she was laughing with me now. With me and not at me._

_Carrying her up the staircase and up to her room, I finally laid her down on her bed with a soft thud._

_She immediately curled up and rested her head on one of the pillows before asking. "You know where the towels are right?"_

"_I'll manage." I answered back. I had already stepped in her room which was meant to store all of her clothes. I saw her vast array of closets and knew that this might be a huge problem. There were a lot of garments stacked on top of the another, some were also hung and the others were still packed in designer bags._

_Alison reappeared again at the doorway with her back leaning against the door._

_Even though her sixteen year old figure was clad in black tights, a gray sweatshirt and matching gray socks, she still managed to make the look, sexy._

_Pretending not to see her figure by the door, I took off my jacket and tugged my shirt over my head, giving her a perfect view of my toned arms and abs._

"_Oh! There you are." I finally acknowledged her presence and raised a brow at her._

_With a towel at hand, she tossed it to me and said "Cover up would you."_

_She walked away but before leaving the room completely, she gave him a smile over her shoulders and winked. But a hearty laugh came afterwards._

"_Crazy woman." I muttered jokingly to myself._

_Fully dried up and clothed, I walked back towards the adjacent room and saw that the television screen was turned on and was blaring out loudly. There was a bowl of popcorn sitting on top of the bed and the pizza box opened. _

"_Scoot over will you?" I pushed Alison further towards the center of the bed but I could feel her muscles tense up as she struggled to remain glued to the same spot she was sitting on._

"_No! You move." She complained. "You know I hate staying in the middle you oaf."_

"_It's been three years since I've first met you and you honestly think that I have no clue about who you are? I answered back calmly._

_She loosened up and I finally got the chance to have my legs stretched out._

_But instead of following my suit, she stood up and was already clutching a fluffed out pillow._

"_You. Are. On. My. Spot." She gave me the evil eye but I knew that her 'serious' demeanor could not cause any harm to me._

"_You think you know me so well huh? Well let us see about that. For every wrong answer you make, I whack you hard with this pillow." She plumped up her pillow making her look more sinister looking._

"_What is my favorite color then?" she began asking._

"_Red…"whack_

"_Green?" I asked questioningly, but the only reply I got was another pillow hitting my head._

"_What about yellow?" I said as I ducked in time to avoid another injury inflicted by a pillow._

_She looked flustered and now wore a look of disappointment on her face. Alison began biting her lower lip and tucked away a strand of hair that had escaped from her pony tail earlier._

_Coming up behind her, I began to tickle her endlessly. She began to squirm trying miserably to break free from my grasp._

_I finally decided to stop since she was already out of breath and flustered._

"_And for the record, it is gray." I finally said to her._

_Standing up to my full height of 6'1, I was looking down at her while wearing a rare expression, a serious face._

_Momentarily, Alison looked frightened but dared not look away._

"_And I also know for a fact that your favorite food is ice cream but you are choosy enough to just pick out only the simple flavors._

_I continued on and had a broad grin replace my once serious expression._

"_You don't eat too much became 'complicated' food confuses you."_

"_That is true. The fact that a person could eat two certain kinds of foods at the same time simply fazes me." Alison said as she began to sit down on the bed that we were currently standing on._

"_Wait I'm not finished." I extended my hand to her back up._

"_hmmm okay. Continue." She said as she accepted my helping hand._

_Taking a deep breath, I resumed from where I had left off._

"_You never cheat on a test unless you badly need it. So therefore you are not so righteous after all aren't you?"_

_Alison answered with a laugh and her eyes too were gleaming with mirth._

_Moving closer towards her, I closed the gap between us so I could really look at her._

"_You are also deathly afraid of serious commitments." I said_

_I noticed a flicker of fear dancing about in her eyes for a second but tit quickly disappeared._

_And with a whisper, I continued on never breaking eye contact._

"_You have a very low self esteem despite the fact that you are indeed very beautiful."_

_Tilting her chin up, my face was so close to hers and I knew it was impossible for her not to feel my breath upon her skin._

"_You also fail to acknowledge the fact that you are one of the greatest people in the world."_

_Her eyelids fluttered shut as my face became merely less than a few inches from hers._

_*end of flashback*_

It was the ringing of my cellular phone located at the back of my pocket that brought me back to reality.

I had arrived at the Simms' party half past seven. It was already at full swing by then.

Champaign was flowing freely and I dare not miss an opportunity to drink one or maybe a couple of glasses of it.

Still standing by the piano, I answered my phone. "Baby boy, what's up? You have no reason to rip my head off. I'm already here."

"Is she with you?" was the only reply I got out from him."

"You have to be specific about the she you are talking about." I trailed on.

His voice tensed up as he answered back. "Alison. Who else am I talking about?"

"I thought she was with you man. I thought you took her here." I looked around among the mass of party goers hoping to see the familiar brunette I was looking for.

"She walked out using the terrace doors earlier. I'm currently caught up right now to check." The edginess in his voice did not leave and for a second I heard a hint of annoyance in it.

"Keira?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he dragged out slowly.

"Man you are whipped. I'm going to head out and look for her" I said

Without waiting for a reply, I ended the call and stepped outside. It was a nice change getting away from the crowd.

The air was mildly chilly and without warning, a swirl of decaying leaves came hurtling my way.

"What the?" I began as my irises turned black. I immediately blocked away the leaves, leaving them dismantled clumsily on the floor.

Something was definitely up. I changed my pace and began jogging. Following the stone paved pathway, it led me eventually to the pool located at the back of the gardens.

Upon reaching the site, a body was floating on the surface of the water face down. I saw the same familiar brown hair and this sent a cold wave through out my body. It made my bones numb.

Forming a perfect arch, I dived immediately welcoming the coolness of the water around me.

I reached her side within seconds and turned her over. Her eyes were closed tight and I noticed that her freezing body temperature was in complete contrast to my warm body.

I dragged her body while attempting to remain a float at the same time. It was quite easier this time because there was no struggle coming from her end. But in reality I preferred having it the hard way rather than dealing with her motionless state.

Upon reaching the shallow waters where I could finally manage to stand up to my full height, I finally had Alison resting on my arms bridal style.

I could feel my teeth chattering from the cold but I completely ignored the feeling.

Laying her down slowly, I checked to see if there was a pulse on her neck. To my grave disappointment, there was nothing.

Trying out the next best option, I forcefully pressed both of my hand onto her chest and afterwards covered her mouth with mine in order to blow some air in. I repeatedly did this but still nothing happened.

I grabbed her hand tightly as I rested my warm forehead against her cool ones.

"Alison" I began softly. "Hey, I know you're still in there. Come back to me please." I begged her. On my knees, I brushed away the hair covering her eyes and some parts of her face.

Something felt different. There was something warm falling down on my cheek. I briskly wiped them away so no one could see the evidences of me tearing up.

"Did you find her man?" came Tyler's distant voice.

I laid her down in such a way that anyone coming from the house would only see my back at first glance before they would see her still figure on the ground.

"Oh God!" Tyler said as he began to mimic my action earlier which was to kneel down beside her.

"What happened to her?" he asked as he faced me. At first his tone was accusative but upon seeing my blood shot eyes and grim expression, he immediately stood up placing both his hands to rest on top of his head.

"She's dead isn't she? He asked disbelievingly

He started muttering things that sounded like blames to himself for what had happened and for not checking up on her earlier.

An idea sparked in my head.

If could conduct enough electrical energy and restart her heart, maybe she could come back to life again.

I knew for a fact that it was too late to call the paramedics and this supernatural thing would simply imitate the mechanism of an automated external defibrillator.

This would have to do.

For the second time that night, my irises turned black once again. I could feel the power flowing through my hands and that same power coursed through her chest.

"What are you doing Reid?" Tyler asked as he felt the immense power around him. But despite knowing that this is wrong, he made no attempt to even try and stop me.

"What does it look like?" I answered back to him angrily with blazing black eyes. "I'm saving my best friend. I refuse to believe she's dead. She's not dead okay."

And out of no where, I was knocked down by Caleb. His face was fuming and for once I wasn't taking this matter lightly.

"Reid! What are you thinking using this much! Do you want to end up dead?" Caleb said in a booming voice his face lined with anger.

Caleb just recently arrived at the scene with Pogue hot on his heels. He clearly had no idea what was going on right now. He was too quick to judge on his feet without bothering to ask what really was going on.

"Better me than her" I motioned towards Alison's form on the ground.

I knelt back desperately trying to find a pulse when a voice broke through my intense thoughts.

"Are you sure that you are even strong enough to bring her back to life?" came Caleb's soft and concerned voice.

Author's Note: Hey guys. What did you think about that? I'm going for a love triangle angle here and I would like to hear your thoughts about that. So what do you think? Is Alison going to live or die? Please please review


End file.
